Polychlorinated biphenyl (PCB) contamination of breast milk in the ppb range is well documented, but health effects on infants fed such milk are unstudied. This project involves: (1) establishment of a cohort of breast and formula fed infants; (2) development of methodology to obtain reliable and reproducible samples of human body fluids and tissue from mother and child; (3) development of reliable methods for analysis of PCB's and other related parameters; (4) development and application of statistical procedures for analysis of data generated from the study; and (5) evaluation of the children for specific outcomes throught to be related to organochlorine exposure due to PCB's.